tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sapstrath-Tiefwald
Der Sapstrath-Tiefwald ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Xillia und Tales of Xillia 2. Allgemeines Der Sapstrath-Tiefwald befindet sich im Süden von Rieze-Maxia, wo er über die Sapstrath-Höhenstraße zu erreichen ist. Er befindet sich im Hoheitsgebiet von Rashugal. Es gibt ein Gerücht, laut dem nur wenige, die den Sapstrath-Tiefwald betreten haben, auch wieder aus ihm herausgekommen sind. Der Sapstrath-Tiefwald mutet wie ein Urwald an, die Pflanzen wachsen wild und gigantische Bäume sowie Anhöhen rahmen die Pfade, die bewandert werden können. Größere Bäche und Flüsse durchströmen den Wald, die über umgestürzte Baumstämme oder Wurzeln überquert werden können. Die höherliegenden Plateaus der Anhöhen können über Efeu erreicht werden, der stabil genug ist, um Menschen zu tragen. Berüchtigt sind die Rauchpilze des Sapstrath-Tiefwalds, die Sporen abstoßen, die die Opfer zum Weinen bringen, sobald sie in Augen und Nase geraten, sodass die Opfer kurzzeitig nicht mehr richtig sehen können. Schlaue Monster nutzen diese Pilze, um Beute zu betäuben und dann über sie herzufallen. Geschichte Tales of Xillia Die Helden durchqueren den Sapstrath-Tiefwald, um nach Fennmont zurückzukehren und die Großen Vier aus der Lanze von Kresnik zu befreien, um Milla Maxwells ursprüngliche Kraft wiederherzustellen. Unterwegs nahmen sie sich des Mädchens Elize Lutus an, das sie seither begleitet. Unmittelbar, nachdem sie den Sapstrath-Tiefwald betreten haben, werden die Helden von einer wilden Pflanze attackiert, einem Wald-Treant, dessen Reichweite so hoch, dass sie Probleme haben, an ihn heranzukommen. Nachdem Jyde Mathis von dem Wald-Treant attackiert und verletzt wurde, eilt Elize zu ihm und heilt ihn, woraufhin die Helden erfahren, dass Elize trotz ihres jungen Alters eine begabte Geisterbeschwörerin ist. Sie nimmt am Kampf teil und ist fortan ein spielbarer Charakter der Heldengruppe. Nach dem Kampf bittet sie Milla und Jyde weinend darum, dass sie sich wieder vertragen, und sie verspricht, dass sie gut auf sich selbst aufpassen wird. Milla ist verwundert über diese Aussage, da sie nicht wütend auf Jyde ist, aber Elize argumentiert, dass die beiden sich besser vertragen haben, bevor sie zu ihnen gestoßen ist. Milla akzeptiert dies so und will sich wieder besser mit Jyde vertragen. Die beiden bedanken sich bei Elize und vertrauen fortan auf ihre Fähigkeit. Bevor die Helden den Sapstrath-Tiefwald Richtung Sharilton verlassen, werden sie von einem Wolf aufgehalten, der ihnen vorher schon beim Betreten des Waldes begegnet ist, sie aber nicht angegriffen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Wolf zu Jiao gehört, von dem die Helden in Hamil bereits erfahren haben. Jiao dankt dem Tier, dass es ihm von den Eindringlingen berichtet hat, was Milla überrascht, da sie geglaubt hatte, dass Ivar der Einzige wäre, der mit Tieren sprechen kann. Die Helden verlangen von Jiao zu wissen, was er von ihnen will, und er erachtet es als offensichtlich, dass er Elize zurückholen und nach Hamil bringen will, weil er sich große Sorgen um sie gemacht hat. Elize möchte jedoch nicht zurück, was Jiao bedrückt erkennt, und Jyde erkundigt sich bei ihm, ob er überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, wie die Dorfbewohner Elize behandelt haben, wenn er nicht da gewesen war. Jiao tut es leid und Milla will wissen, was ihn mit Elize verbindet, worauf er lediglich antwortet, dass er weiß, wo sie aufgewachsen ist. Jyde erkundigt sich danach, ob er sie nach Hause bringen oder wieder in Hamil einsperren will. Jiao meint, dass dies ausschließlich seine Sache sei, und verlangt Elize zurück. Da die Helden sie nicht hergeben, bricht ein Kampf gegen Jiao und seine Waldwölfe aus. Nachdem Jiao eine Niederlage gegen die Helden hinnehmen musste, erkundigt er sich bei Elize, weshalb sie bei den Helden bleiben möchte, denn sie werden ihr gewiss nichts als Ärger bereiten. Elize möchte bleiben, weil sie ihre Freunde sind, was Jiao als Antwort akzeptiert, und er gesteht, dass er sie bei den Helden lassen würden, wenn es nach ihm ginge, denn er sperrt sie nicht aus freien Stücken ein. Er bemerkt, dass Alvin seine Pistole hervorgeholt hat, und wird überrascht, als er auf einen maroden Baumstamm schießt und ihn dadurch zum Einsturz bewegt, sodass das Holz auf die Rauchpilze stürzt und diese ihre Sporen freigeben. Die Helden schaffen es, so vor Jiao zu flüchten, der einsieht, dass Elize nicht allein sein will und dass die Helden demnach gut für sie sein könnten. Tales of Xillia 2 Der Sapstrath-Tiefwald ist hier ein optionales Dungeon, das in der Hauptgeschichte also nicht betreten wird. Er spielt für die Nebenhandlungen von Gaius und Elize eine Rolle. Zusammen mit den jugendlichen Elympionen aus Trigleph sucht Gaius den Sapstrath-Tiefwald auf, denn die Schüler wollen die Natur von Rieze-Maxia kennenlernen, die sich von der Ödnis aus Elympios vollkommen unterscheidet. Die Jugendlichen schenken Gaius eine eine Kamera und geben ihm den Spitznamen "Big E", da sie ihn nur unter seinem Geburtsnamen "Erston" kennen. In Elizes Nebenaufgabe folgen die Helden Jiao in einer Splitterdimension in den Sapstrath-Tiefwald, der von Yurgen Kitarl dorthin geführt wurde, um die Wilddiebe zu stellen. Hier finden sie Yurgen sowie die Wilddiebe erschlagen vor, weil Jiao, der von ihnen angegriffen worden war, erkannt hat, dass es ein Fehler war, für Yurgen ein Auge zuzudrücken, der mit den Wilderern gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte. Er offenbart sich als Streukatalysator dieser Dimension, der von den Helden vernichtet werden muss. Ehe er stirbt, sagt er Elize, dass er ihr nicht ihr gewünschtes Kuscheltier, das Häselchen, besorgen konnte, weil es aus den Fellen gefährdeter Monster hergestellt wird. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Rieze-Maxia